


Ask No Questions

by wilfling



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist!Steve, Bucky kills bad guy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Violence, late night movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfling/pseuds/wilfling
Summary: So, um, I have (finally) finished this little stucky comic thing. Artist!Steve is on holiday, Bucky takes care of the mess that follows. Little violence happens. No questions allowed. 2 pages + 1 bonus. Also I love Taxidriver.





	Ask No Questions




End file.
